Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to toothbrushes and toothpastes therefor, and more particularly to a foldable and highly compact toothbrush and toothpaste supply unit usable under circumstances where conventional dental hygiene equipment is ordinarily not available.
The most commonplace tool in the field of dental hygiene is the toothbrush which consists of a shank serving as a handle and having a set of bristles attached to one end thereof. The toothbrush is used in conjunction with a dentifrice or paste for cleaning the teeth. By vigorously brushing the teeth at least after every meal one is able to remove debris from the surfaces of the teeth and from the spaces therebetween. Such debris, if permitted to remain, may give rise to dental decay. And by using the brush to massage and stimulate the gum line, one minimizes the possibility of periodontal disease.
A difficulty usually experienced by individuals who wish to practice good dental hygiene is that when away from home, they lack access to a toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser. Thus the typical traveler on a long airplane journey during which meals are served is not in a position to brush his teeth. Nor is a guest at a dinner party or in a restaurant normally able to properly clean his teeth after eating.
One could, of course, upon leaving home, take along a conventional toothbrush and toothpaste tube. But as a practical matter, these items are relatively bulky and cannot be conveniently carried in a coat pocket or elsewhere on the person. This problem has long been recognized by the prior art and many patents have been granted on various forms of portable toothbrushes, some of which incorporate a small supply of dentifrice.
Thus among the patents disclosing collapsible or foldable toothbrushes are the following:
Heilrath, U.S. Pat. No. 766,247; PA0 Goldy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,007,864; PA0 Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 1,266,465; PA0 Hendrickson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,304,769; PA0 Ingle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,467; PA0 Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,686; PA0 Cesari, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,667; PA0 Sanders, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,869.
The difficulty with foldable toothbrushes of the type shown in the prior art is that they involve relatively elaborate and costly structures. Also, one must, in addition to the foldable toothbrush, have a supply of toothpaste, and this may not be available in the field. Ideally, a foldable toothbrush should be capable of operating as simply and as efficiently as a standard toothbrush, yet be so inexpensive that it can be discarded even after a single use.